


Utilising Jealousy

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: I know this counts as vaginal sex, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, M/M, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans John, Trans Male Character, Trans john doe, but i dont want to tag it as such, i dont want Those Kinds Of People here, sex with trans character, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: John receives a gift and Bruce is left feeling jealous.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Utilising Jealousy

Lex was a nice man. Bruce didn’t like him. All his nicety felt fake. Every smile had a motive, every comment was heavy with agenda.

Bruce was used to working with men like him, he’d grown up around them, all they cared about was getting ahead and gaining power, they didn’t care who they hurt or trod on to do that.

He’d warned John, of course, before they’d met.

‘ _Be careful around these people, they’ll tell you anything to get you on their side, they don’t mean any of it’_.

John had laughed him off, he can handle anything, he said.

Bruce hadn’t really expected Lex to approach John, he’d certainly hoped he wouldn’t.

But… he did.

Not only had he talked to him but he’d sweet talked him, been in his ear all night. He’d been flirting with him, and John had _let_ him do it.

John had flirted back.

Bruce had talked to him again once they’d got home, he’d tried to keep calm but he was pretty sure some of his anger had leaked through.

‘ _He’s saying it to get under my skin, John, he doesn’t mean it’_.

Again John had laughed it off.

The next morning they’d woken up to a gift from Lex, an eight foot tall box with a robot inside, labelled for John.

And John had laughed.

Now, Bruce stood in the livingroom. On the phone with Lex. Just as Lex had planned, probably.

“-Yes, it’s a lovely gesture, Lex, really, but it’s too much, we just can’t accept.”

“John just seemed so taken with them,” Lex said, his voice sickly sweet. It turned Bruce’s stomach. “And when you declined to buy him one I thought I’d do the honour. He deserves a few nice things, don’t you think?”

Bruce felt his temper rise. He knew exactly what Lex was doing but he couldn’t stop himself from playing directly into his hands.

“I love it, Lex!” John yelled from the sofa, watching Bruce pace with a shit eating grin on his face. “It’s even in my favourite colour! How did he know?”

Bruce heard Lex laugh.

“He seems like a purple guy,” Lex purred.

Bruce grit his teeth. “Now, Lex…” He forced a chuckle, shaking his head, “You’re ruining everything,” he said, faking exasperation, “I wanted to get him one for his birthday.”

“I’m sure you can think of something else, you’re a smart guy, Bruce,” Lex said, the sneer barely hidden in his tone.

Bruce let out a growl as the phone clicked off, closing his eyes, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Fucking hell…” he said to himself.

John let out a loud laugh as Bruce put his phone back in his pocket.

“Yay!” he shouted loudly, “I’ve got a robot!”

“John,” Bruce groaned, shaking his head, turning his eyes to him, “What did you… did you say something to him?”

John shook his head, “Not really, just chatted, it was great, he was so lovely to me.”

“He doesn’t mean it, John, don’t let it go to your head.”

John rolled his eyes, a soft breath leaving him, “Bruce, other people can be attracted to me, you know.”

Bruce felt himself still, his stomach twisting.

Could Lex genuinely be interested in John?

No.

“He only dates supermodels…” Bruce protested weakly, shaking his head again.

John scoffed, “Sound familiar? Do I need to get you a mirror?”

Bruce felt blush come to his cheeks.

John got to his feet, closing the gap between them, grinning again, “ _I_ think he _likes_ me,” he purred, cupping his hands behind his back.

Bruce shook his head again.

John nodded, slowly. “Does that make you jealous, Brucie? Maybe you should get me a robot, or I might leave you for him.”

A soft smirk came to Bruce’s lips, “You wouldn’t dare.”

John shrugged, swaying on his feet, “Wouldn’t I? You sure about that?”

Bruce shook his head dismissively, “John…”

“You know I think he’s pretty hot too. He’s got a cute nose.”

Bruce reached out and gripped John’s arm, “John,” he said again, a more warning tone to his voice.

“Bet he’s got a nice dick,” John purred.

Bruce’s grip tightened, his stomach clenching, jealousy rising in him. “John,” he growled slowly.

“Yes, Bruce,” John smiled, leaning in close to him, lifting a hand to Bruce’s chin, placing a soft kiss onto his unrequiting lips.

Bruce let out another growl as John pulled away. He pulled John to him and kissed him hard, moving a hand into John’s hair, the other still tight around his arm.

John let out a chuckle, kissing Bruce back violently, open mouthed, their teeth clicking together.

“Does it upset you,” he asked into Bruce’s mouth, “That someone else might get to fuck me?”

Another growl crawled up Bruce’s throat as he pulled John deeper into the kiss.

John let out a whine as Bruce pulled at his hair.

“He doesn’t get to touch you,” Bruce said sternly.

“Why’s that?” John goaded.

“You’re mine,” Bruce replied slowly, knowing he was saying exactly what John wanted him to.

“I thought I was my own person. I can fuck whoever I like.”

“No. You’re mine. Only I get to do that to you.”

“Do what to me?” John groaned playfully.

Bruce’s hands moved to John’s pants, tugging them down forcefully, wetting his fingers in his mouth before reaching down to stroke him slowly.

Their eyes locked for a moment, soft pants and groans escaping from John’s lips, before Bruce leant in to kiss him again.

“I’m the only one who gets to touch you like this,” he stated, his fingers moving frustratingly slow. “I’m the only one who gets to fuck you, I’m the only one who gets to make you come.”

John nodded listlessly, a smile flickering on his face, “Yeah? Do it. Fuck me, make me come. Show me that I’m yours, Bruce.”

Bruce guided him backwards, pushing him back onto the couch, leaning down and tugging his trousers off viciously, then his shirt. He got to his knees and moved between John’s legs, pulling him close by his thighs, holding him tight. He thrusted softly against him, rubbing against John’s hole, teasing him, he moved his hand back to John’s crotch, touching him slowly again.

John’s chest twitched as he gasped, moaning softly, gyrating his hips to try and move Bruce’s hand faster, to try and press himself onto Bruce’s tip, but Bruce held him fast.

“Bruce,” he keened, his fingers digging into the couch cushions.

“Say that you’re mine, and I’ll give you what you want,” Bruce smirked.

John let out a whine, squeezing his eyes closed in frustration, arching his back and straining to try to move, a grunt of frustration leaving him. “I’m yours, Bruce,” he moaned, “You can do whatever you want with me. I want everyone to know.”

Bruce let out a soft moan, thrusting his hips upward slowly, gritting his teeth as he felt John take him.

“Oh, you feel good,” John groaned, his toes curling, his legs kicking out slightly as Bruce pushed into him.

Bruce leaned over him, kissing at his neck, biting softly, the action causing deep moans to spill from John’s mouth.

John’s hands moved to Bruce’s back, dragging his nails down his back, he wrapped his legs around Bruce’s hips to pull him closer.

Bruce moaned against John’s skin as John scratched at him, moving his hips faster and pinching his skin hard between his teeth, his own nails digging into the skin of John’s leg.

“Faster,” John whimpered, moving a hand from Bruce’s back to touch himself.

Bruce pulled back to give John more space, straightening himself up, he moved his hand to hold onto one of the cushions, using it to anchor himself as he thrust faster, looking down at John and watching him play with himself, his hand moving faster.

He let out a groan, feeling tension rise in his gut as he watched.

“You look so good,” Bruce said softly, pounding into him harder and faster.

John looked up at him, a weak smile coming to his face, “You would say that.”

“I mean it,” Bruce moaned, leaning over to kiss at his chest, giving his skin soft nips and bites, “Glad you’re all mine,” he said between kisses.

John let out a breathy chuckle, his hand trailing up from Bruce’s back to his hair. “Stop being cute and fuck me, Bruce. Do I need to talk about Lex finding me hot again?”

Bruce scoffed against his skin, angling himself and shifting to thrust up harder, kissing up John’s neck and to his lips, biting them softly as he kissed at him.

John tugged at Bruce’s hair, kissing back, tightening his legs around him, pulling him deeper.

Bruce could feel sweat dripping down him as he hammered into him, as hard and fast as he could from his position. Part of him wanted to pull John down onto the floor, but he decided against it, he knew this position got John off fastest.

John moaned into Bruce’s mouth, his hand moving faster on himself. After a moment he let out a soft whine, “Bruce,” he keened, “Keep going, faster.”

Bruce complied, feeling John twitch beneath him. “You gunna come for me?” he asked, his voice filled with lust.

John let out a squeak, nodding softly, filling Bruce’s mouth with kisses and moans.

Bruce moaned loudly as he felt John shudder beneath him, pushing his hand under him and lifting him slightly.

“So good, Bruce,” John panted into his mouth, moving his hands and wrapping his arms around Bruce again, holding him close as Bruce lifted him. “Your turn now,” he smirked.

Bruce smiled against him, sitting back on his heels, thrusting fast into John, moving him to aid his thrusts, listening to John’s hungry moans, letting them spur him on, his gut tightening and breath turning short.

“Come in me,” John breathed, able to tell he was close, digging his nails into Bruce’s skin again.

Bruce moaned and nodded, his thrusts turning more erratic as he reached his edge, a final loud moan leaving him as he felt himself empty.

He moaned his hand back from Joker’s thigh to the floor behind him, steadying himself as he came down, heavy pants breaths leaving him.

John kissed at him, his movements slowing, his kisses becoming softer. Slowly he pulled away, letting out a groan as he sat back on the floor, his back against the base of the couch.

He reached a hand up to his neck, where Bruce had been biting. “You think these’ll stick?” he asked, “I meant it. When we go to that party next week I want Lex to see me with hickeys so he knows what he’s up against. He may be charming but he won’t make me come that hard. He bought me that robot for nothing.”

Bruce watched him, looking at the light marks on his neck. He shook his head, picking up John’s shirt and tossing it to him. “I don’t think they will. I’ll have to give you fresh ones before we go,” he smirked.

John let out a soft groan, pulling his shirt on over his head. “Sounds good. You should fuck me extra hard so I’m limping and everything.”

“Yeah?” Bruce said back playfully, “Then he’ll know he’s got no chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) Before you leave a rude or transphobic comment :) I'mma say.... :) Maybe dont!?!?!?!?!?! If you do I will kill you <3  
> Also don't say its inaccurate or fetishism I swear to fucking god, I am a trans man and I will not stand for that shit.
> 
> Many thanks to the discord server and @fractualized for this premise <3  
> This ended up shorter than I meant it to and idk why? But I'm happy with it!


End file.
